


Baby Bump | Jay Halstead

by halsteadrhodes



Series: One Chicago [39]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, baby bump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛ A Jay x reader where you’re pregnant and he sees your baby bump pop out for the first time please! Thanks very much xx❜❜- AnonPairings: Jay Halstead x Fem!ReaderFeaturing: Jay Halstead, Y/n (Reader)Summary: Jay sees y/n’s baby bump for the first time.WARNINGS: Fluff, baby bump, kissing, errors I missed.Word Count: 239
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Original Female Character(s), Jay Halstead & Reader, Jay Halstead/Original Female Character(s), Jay Halstead/Reader, Jay Halstead/You
Series: One Chicago [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760626
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Baby Bump | Jay Halstead

You stared at yourself in the mirror. Your shirt slightly lifted. Admiring the small bump. Hand rubbing your stomach.

You let out a content sigh, as Jay wrapped his arms around you. Pressing a soft kiss on your cheek.

“You think they will notice I have a bump, maybe I should wear a different top, that would help,” You rambled. Noticing that the shirt showed your baby bump. Making Jay let out a small chuckle, as he rested his chin on your shoulder, looking at you in the mirror.

“You look beautiful,” Jay complimented you. Pressing a soft against your neck.

“Do you think they will notice?” You asked, making Jay chuckle against your cheek.

“How you are glowing yeah, the bump not so much,” Jay responded. Making your eyes widen in panic.

“I should change my shirt,” You gasped out.

Jay's hand grabbed underneath your chin turning your head to look at him.

“They are going to find out sooner or later, why not sooner,” Jay spoke.

“I prefer the later,” You replied, making Jay let out a soft chuckle. His other hand touching your stomach. Making your breath hitch.

“I can’t wait to hold this little one in my arms,” Jay cooed, rubbing your stomach gently making your heart swell. Beaming at each other.

“Me too,” You beamed, making Jay close the gap between him and you, eyes fluttering closed, Jay pressed his lips against yours softly…

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Got a Jay Halstead or Chicago PD request? Send it in! REQUESTS ARE OPEN! FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED!


End file.
